Kitchen tools include turners, spatulas, spoons, cake cutters, forks, ladles and those other utensils that are used in the kitchen for the handling of food.
In the past, such kitchen tools have been formed completely of metal, wood or plastic. The plastic tools are more attractive than the metal ones and easier to clean than the wooden ones. However, when exposed to high temperature they can lose their necessary rigidity. More recently, such tools have been made with a metal shank connecting a plastic handle and a plastic work end. Such tools have better high temperature rigidity. Unfortunately, after repeated use, however, the connection between the shank and the handle or work end can become loose causing the tool to fail.
Ideally, kitchen tools preferably should be able to withstand the high temperatures encountered in use and in cleaning and they should be attractive. It also is important that if the tool in use encounters high temperatures that the handle stay cool enough so that it can be used. In addition, the exterior surface of the tool should be smooth and uninterrupted so that it doesn't accumulate food residue and the material of the outer surface should be compatible with food and of a material approved for food use.
It would be advantageous to have kitchen tools having a smooth, uninterrupted outer plastic surface which tools can withstand the temperatures encountered in use or cleaning without losing their rigidity.